EarthBound Legacy/Beta Elements
These are some elements that did not make it into EarthBound Legacy. Development Development on the game started in 2006, some time after Mother 3 was released in Japan. With Shigesato Itoi having no involvement, it was up to a small group of GalaxySoft Inc. and HAL Lab employees to make a new EarthBound. The first thing that the developers worked on was the world that Project reBound (the codename for EarthBound Legacy) would take place in. It was decided on a world that was in a time period after the previous 3 games, and that the spouses of Ness and his teammates would be playable characters. Project reBound was announced to the public in 2007, with much speculation on when the game would be released and who'd be in it. Development continued until mid-2009, when the decision was made to shift the game from the GameBoy Advance to the Nintendo DS. 3D models were created for all the party members, characters, enemies, and bosses in the game. These models were, unfortunately, never used as the Nintendo 3DS arrived, causing the game to switch consoles yet again. The team stuck with a pixellated world similar to that of Mother 3, and the game's name was changed to EarthBound Eternity before it was changed again to EarthBound Legacy. The game was eventually released in North America on February 10th, 2015, along with the release of the EarthBound Collection Pack, which included translated versions of MOTHER (EarthBound Zero) and MOTHER 3 (EarthBound 2) for the first time. Beta names Some of the names for the game included; *Project reBound *MOTHER 4: Giygas' Revenge *EternalBound/MOTHER Eternity *EarthBound Eternity/MOTHER Legends All of these were the same game, but with small differences. Both Project reBound and MOTHER 4 were planned for the GameBoy Advance and EternalBound was bound for the DS. EarthBound Eternity ''was intended for release on both the Wii U and 3DS, and some of the elements from this canned title are set to appear in ''EarthBound Legion, the final game in the series. Beta plots The plot of EarthBound Legacy was changed 3 times during development. Ness the Adult The first idea for the story was Ness waking up one morning and finding that he had aged into adulthood, and that Giygas reigned supreme. It was up to him to reunite his friends and finish off Giygas once and for all. This idea was scrapped because it seemed too generic to the developers. Father and Son At E3 2007, the second idea for the plot was called "Father and Son". This idea would've had Barry (called Louie at this point) and an older Ness travelling with a larger party, being able to switch between Barry and Ness' party members. The final boss included several groups of enemies and heroes uniting to defeat a revived Porky Minch and Giygas, and the final blow was done through Paula's prayer. It was scrapped because it seemed somewhat similar to EarthBound's plot. Ultimately, the main plot of the game called "Heroes of the Future" was chosen. Unused enemies There are 7 unused enemies from EarthBound Legacy. No pictures exist of them, minus the Enchanted Animatronic Henny (based on the Chuck E. Cheese character named Helen Henny). Category:Subpages Category:Beta Elements